Seven Minutes of Naruto Heaven!
by Anime-Boy07
Summary: What happens when Naruto and the gang are bored? They play a little game called seven minutes in heaven! Regular and Crack Pairings Collide! Not really good at summaries read to find out how good the story is!
1. Lame Prologue

Anime-boy: Yes another hilarious story featuring…

Crystal Inferno: ME!

AB-yah my sister. Anyways, this is a story of how the Naruto gangs…

CI: Ends up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

AB: And start totally making out!

CI: (in singing voice) THIS IS JUST A PROLOUGE!

AB: You stole that from the Panic! at the Disco!

CI: NO I DIDN'T!

AB: Whatever… Anyways here is the story…

DISCLAIMER(S): Hey if we owned Naruto we would be freaking rich and Sasuke would be really weak and a pussy! Sorry all Sasuke lovers… not.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo00oo0o00o0o0oo0o00oo00

Prologue 

It was a warm, pleasant day, perfect for sky-gazing (at least in Shikamaru's eyes.) Everyone was following Shikamaru's example and were laying with, heck even Garra's gang was there.

"This is freaking boring!" Naruto exclaimed, he looked over to Shikamaru (which, unsurprisingly, Ino was laying on top of him…) "Shikamaru how can you do all this day?"

"Shh! Shikamaru's asleep!" Ino yelled at Naruto, "Don't wake him up!" and she continued cuddling him like a teddy bear.

"Man, what we can do?" Kiba asked to no one in particular.

"I know! I have an idea!" Ino said happily.

All of them were in _shock_. "Oh my God! It's the sign of the apocalypse! Run for you lives!" They all started screaming and jumping up like a bunch of pansies.

"Get the newspaper, Ino finally thought about something other than boys!" yelled random person #1.

"Okay…" Ino sweat dropped, anime-style. "I was just going to say lets' play seven minutes in heaven!"

"Oh…stop the press, never mind," said random person #2.

"Seven minutes in Heaven! I've never played that game before! BELIEVE IT!" said (you guys probably know who that is…) "I can't wait to show off my mad skills!" (A/N: secretly, he has no clue how to play…)

"Um…I-I…g-guess we c-c-could play…" Hinata whispered, (Yeah, she doesn't know how to play either…)

They all agreed and started placing slips of paper into two wigs, one for the girls and one for the boys (the wigs came from Lee…which were surprisingly bowl-shaped hair-cuts…)

And so the game was to begin….

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Anime-Boy: Yeah, if you didn't find this funny…It's because it's the PROLOGUE for crying out loud!

Crystal Inferno: Yeah…who would've thought that Ino would think about playing seven minutes' in heaven…

AB: It's because she's a fucking slut…

CI: (comes out with a hammer, whacks him on the head.) How many times have a told you! No cussing!

AB: OW! God Dam- I mean darn it…

CI: Anyways, next chapter coming soon! Which is in like five minutes…


	2. The First Pairing

Anime-boy: This techinally the first chapter YAH!

Crystal Inferno: I really don't support this first pairing, but my brother did win the ruthless battle of rock/paper/scissors. So he got to pick.

AB- YES!

CI- So the first pairing is…

AB- You just find out for yourself…

CI- Onward!

Disclaimer(s)- If we own Naruto Shino would've been on Naruto's team, because we LOVE SHINO! (AB-mostly my sister though, I don't swing that way.)

O0oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o00oo00oo00oo0o0o0

Chapter 1

Okay the unofficial matchmaker of Kohona (is that how you spell it?) Sakura was going to draw the names. She slowly reached into the girl's hat and pulled out a note from the shiny wig. She slowly opened the paper…

"GET ON WITH IT, WOMAN!" Kiba yelled, hoping it was Hinata's name and so he could be picked with her.

"The first one was…Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, and people all around them cheered and clapped, and some were…cat-calling?

"Oh…m-me al-already?" Hinata asked but she slowly started walking towards the abandoned shack that they had randomly found near the hill.

"Alright, the boy who will 'accompany' her, is…" Sakura began to slowly pull out the piece of paper from the boy's wig…

_It's going to me, it's going to me…_thought Kiba, his mind going on overload. Oh if it was him, he would go in slowly, making her first kiss gentle, yet passionate, then they would make out continuously and Hinata would say, "Oh, Kiba…how could I ever see anything in Naruto? It's you that I desire…"

"The boy is…"

_Oh it's me. She's going to say Kiba! We were made for one another, she has to say my name! It's so totally going to me…_

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed yet again.

_NOOOOOOOO! _Kiba fell flat on his face and began screaming curses at the ground. However, Crystal inferno did not like that, and she took her handy-dandy hammer, and whack Kiba over the head.

"NO CUSSING!" she demanded

"Yes, miss co-author…" Kiba whined. Crystal Inferno happily went on her way.

Naruto then ran into the shack to catch up to Hinata, who was already in the shack. He opened the door, and Hinata was sitting on a bench, fidgeting with her fingers she looked up and gasped, "N-Naruto!"

"Yep, Hinata, it's a me Mario! I mean Naruto!" he said, in a rather Italian accent. Now time for him to show off his 'mad skills…'

"So, Hinata…do you know how to play this game?" Naruto asked, "I don't want to look like a complete moron, so if you know how to play, I'll be able to show off my wicked talent, because I'm going to be the Hokage and I need to be good at EVERYTHING!"

"Well…t-t-to te-tell y-y-you the truth…I do-don't k-know either, N-Naruto…" she whispered softly, he blush going to an extreme high…

"Well, I guess do you just want to talk?" Naruto asked, a little nervous.

"O-Okay…" she muttered and so the conversation began…

"So, Hinata are you afraid of me?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"What!" she exclaimed, to surprised to answer.

"It's just that…your always stuttering around me and you always seem ill. I just want to know if you're scarred of me because that way I can change…you know, for you…" Naruto explained, blushing a little.

_He's so noble!_ She thought. Hinata smiled at him and said, "No, Naruto I'm not afraid of you, I just would like to get to know you better. I'm just shy around those I don't really know…I wouldn't want you change at all."

"Really? Oh my God, you didn't stutter, that's an improvement! Alright, so what you want to talk about?" Naruto asked and they talked for the rest of the three minutes they had…wow.

"ALRIGHT! TIME'S UP!" Sakura yelled at the shack, and Hinata and Naruto walked out happily both walking side by side one another, still continuing their conversation.

"So…what you guys do?" Sakura asked, giggling all around, while her Inner self was screaming: _Damn you, Hinata! I wanted Naruto's first kiss! _(CI: You all know she secretly has a crush on him! All of you do! AB: I don't…)

"Oh…nothing…" Hinata and Naruto said, both blushing at one another.

_They kissed! I know they did! I wanted her kiss! _Kiba cried like a little baby inside.

"Alright, Hinata put your slip back in. All the girls go twice since there's five girls and ten guys," Sakura explained, and Hinata placed hers back in the girl's wig.

"Alright, on with the second pairing!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Preview!

"Alright, so it's Rock Lee and…SASUKE!" Sakura yelled in utter shock. She fell to floor, as did everyone else. "Who the hell did this!"

Sasuke slowly turned his head toward Naruto, "I'm going to kill you…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Anime Boy: This probably the only preview you get because we don't want to give away everything.

Kiba: I wanted Hinata…

Crystal Inferno: Shut-up you pansy!

AB: Naruto/Hinata forever!

CI: No Shino/Hinata, or Kiba/Hinata!

AB: They don't have a chance…oh right will just end it here before we bore you to death with our ranting. Say it Garra!

Garra: Review…OR PERISH!


	3. Sasuke and 'LEE' OMG!

Anime-boy: Alright we haven't been here a while…

Crystal Inferno: Because of my lame brother who didn't want to update…

AB- No you said you wanted to write your other stories.

CI- No I didn't! I wanted to write it, but you wanted to just go on your stupid myspace.

AB- Oh ya! You want to have a sword fight!

CI- Bring IT ON!

AB- read this chapter while I demolish my sis.

Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto, if we did Naruto would be really smart! 

0o0o0o000o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Questions were overrunning Naruto and Hinata from everyone (including Garra, WTF?)

"Well, all we did was talk…" Hinata blushed, trying to get out of the predicament.

"Yeah, and then I got her out of stuttering, and then we talked about ramen, and then we…" Naruto just kept going on, and on, like a broken record. He kind of reminds you of the energizer bunny. Only, he doesn't need batteries.

"Alright, everyone!" Sakura yelled at the noisy crowd. At the Hokage's trainee, she received full on respect, and that was pretty cool. "Here's the second pairing!" They all looked at her with anticipation, all wanting to be chosen with their dream girl (or guy!)

"First, the boy is…Lee!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes! The power of Youth has chosen me with this utmost honor! I pray to the youth to guide me to have a worthy, spirited young lass that will give me the passion of youth that I rightfully and youthfully deserve!" Lee youthfully (I mean, passionately) stated. All of them had this face on: -- besides Naruto who had this face: Oo because he's an idiot.

"Okay…" Sakura drawled, "Alright, so it's Rock Lee and…SASUKE!" Sakura yelled in utter shock. She fell to floor, as did everyone else. "Who the hell did this!"

Sasuke slowly turned his head toward Naruto, "I'm going to kill you…"

"Actually…" a voice from up above said, and Sasuke looked up to see two figures, fighting with a saber and numb chucks, "…that was us."

"What do you mean? Who are you!" Sasuke demanded, trying to find out who these culprits were.

"We're the authors…and we control your life and everything you do. Like if wanted you to dance like a monkey, we would write so." One of them said.

"Oh yeah! Try me!" Sasuke yelled once again.

"Okay!" the other exclaimed, and suddenly, Sasuke started dancing like a monkey, his arms flailing, scratching his head, and jumping as high as fifty feet.

"Pick your butt monkey!" One of them roared, and the "monkey" did so, trying his hardest not to. But he couldn't, because he wasn't in control.

Sasuke stopped. He looked at the sky confusingly, and noticed the two figures were now gone. He turned around and noticed everyone looking at him with a retarded stare like this: -O…

"What? You didn't see them?" sasuke asked. All of them just slowly and sadly shook their heads.

So, after some debating, everyone agreed Sasuke was crazy, and due to the rules, Sasuke and Lee HAD to go into the shack.

Lee wasn't really excited about this either and dragged himself to the old cabin. Sasuke had to be pushed into the cabin with Lee. For a minute they just stared at each other, then Lee broke the silence and said, "Want to just sit here…" Sasuke agreed, but that idea was thrown out of the window when Gai came.

Gai busted down the back door and yelled, "BUT LEE YOU HAVE TO KISS HIM! IT IS THE RULES! IF YOU DO THIS YOU WILL HAVE ENTERNAL FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee just stood there with his eyes wide opened starting at Sasuke.

"I SHALL DO IT FOR YOU GAI SENSEI!" exclaimed Lee.

"NO!" yelled Sasuke.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And together Lee hugged Gai with the sunset behind them and you know the rest.

"To start of the moment I will sing a song!" exclaimed Lee

"W-What song?" stuttered Sasuke hoping it wasn't the one he was thinking about.

"This! I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME! LETS MAKE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" Lee continued this extremely off key, cruddy piece of crap, while Sasuke was covering his ears and cried for his mommy, but realized she was dead and cried even more.

When the song finally finish Gai said, "Lee, that was beautiful! Now go claim your passion of youth with his lips!" Lee leaned over and kept getting closer every second till, "TIMES UP!", but that made Lee jump into Sasuke's lips. It was passionate, tender, gentle… WAIT A MINUTE! No it wasn't! It was the most disgusting, gross thing you could ever imagine!

Sasuke just crawled out of the house with his tongue rubbing off the ground, trying to get the kiss off of him. From afar he looked like a madman eating dirt. And Lee just came prancing out of the house saying something about my flames of youth our stronger than ever.

Sakura and Ino just stood there looking at the two. Sakura finally broke the silence and asked, "You don't think Lee actually kissed sasuke in there do you?" "I hope not." Said Ino, but before they could say anything else Lee came in and yelled excitingly, "I HAVED KISSED SASUKE TO MAKE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH STRONGER! WILL ANYONE ELSE LIKE ME TO KISS THEM SO I CAN GET MY FLAMES OF YOUTH STRONGER!" Everyone slowly backed away from Lee and started to cover their lips from Lee's view. "Hey where did everyone lips go?" asked Lee. Everyone just sweat dropped anime style.

"Okay since they were boys we won't count that one against them, but if it happens again lets just skip it." Said Sakura. Everyone agreed especially Sasuke. "The next one is…" started Sakura.

O0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o00oo00o0o0ooo00o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0

AB-'huff huff'

CI-'Huff huff'

AB- I 'huff huff'

CI- Ya 'huff huff'

AB- Take it 'huff huff'

CI- Itchai 'huff huff'

Itchai- Review or be tortured like Kakashi:o (CI- POOR KAKASHI!)


End file.
